testament_of_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fortune 5
= The Fortune 5 = (Like the fortune 500, this is a list of the top 5 richest companies in Morealm): Gold-Wheat Banking and Trading Enterprises This is a banking company based in NarakVaar that stores its wealth in solid Demonite cubes which are lightweight but extremely valuable. Therefore, this bank can store a lot of material wealth in quite a small space. They use their large wealth to purchase resources; they then use alchemy on those resources to exchange them for other materials that can be traded more easily. No, Gold-Wheat Bank is not just a bank; it is an enterprise that controls the entire economy from behind the scenes. Emperor Barlow owns a 25% share of Gold-Wheat Enterprises Company net-worth: 1.26 billion fermits UMMI (Utility Magic & Media Industries) UMMI produce almost of the magical “soft-ware” that keeps the world running. UMMI are the largest inventor of magic spells, releasing a whopping 10 new magic spells a week (usually harmless utility spells). Only educated sorcerers can actually use any of their content, but they are addicted to it. UMMI is like a company that creates apps. They have spells for translation, transformations, communication, pranks and more. They publish dozens of spell-tomes, hundreds of spell scrolls and thousands of spell reports every year. King Oberon loves UMMI, he always keeps up to them on their magazines and newspapers. UMMI brought up the Arcane Communication Network (ACN) which is basically a physical version of the internet for sorcerers; it is a pocket dimension that mages can access, full of spell blogs. It is extremely popular but only works at ACN hotspots. King Oberon holds a 15% share of this company. Company net-worth: 1.014 billion fermits OMI (Ordinary Magic Industries) OMI produce magical “hard-ware” for non-magical citizens who want to utilize magic safely. OMI produce magic rings that contained pre-made spells (one-time use only) that could be used by ordinary citizens; but as the company developed, they started producing more and more magical items: enchanted clothing and magical weapons were especially popular. They were a massive company but recently, they have grown exponentially due to their latest invention: “The Personal Arcane Cannon” a fire-arm that has a permanent magic circle at the tip; when the trigger is pulled, it saps a bit of the user’s reza and blasts it down the barrel of the fire-arm straight into the magic circle; the magic circle then turns this burst of energy into a magic spell which is fired out the end. Military commanders have ordered mass numbers of PACs so that even the untrained soldiers have some sort of ranged magical weapon. Garragon bought a share of this company shortly before his detonation of Inbervall: smart move. Company net-worth: 875 million fermits Raksha War-works and Blade-arts This company produce weapons; more specifically: blades: swords, knives, claymores, spears and axes; but unlike ordinary blacksmiths, Raksha-works gets very intimate with their customers, building blades that are unique to that individual. Usually black-smiths will start forging a blade according to the client’s request for a quoted price, and thenthey will sell it to them upon completion. However Raksha War-Works will assign you a blacksmith that will accompany you for a month, documenting your travels and learning of your character traits and fighting styles; at the end of this part of the process, the blacksmith will take a sample of tears/blood then leave. The blacksmith will then return to his forge and start forging your ideal blade out of demonite, the strongest organic substance in existence, he will finish this part of the process in three to four months and then he will send the blade to OMI for it to be enhanced by their magical hard-ware; next, the blacksmith will take the blade and the nearest UMMI centre where the enchanters will infuse the blade with a droplet of your blood/tears, then use it to cast a powerful enchantment onto that weapon, unique to its owner. The blade is then given back to the blacksmith to be sharpened and refined before being handed back to the client. The fees for the blade can be paid in various different ways: 1) Direct payment: the client will pay the blacksmith upfront, a massive, sum of hard-cash. 2) Battle Mortgage: the client will be loaned the weapon and will have to keep paying the blacksmith a small amount each month until he has paid of his debt (+interest); only then does he become the full owner of the weapon. 3) War-Mongerer’s contract: The client will be become the owner of the weapon and gain full insurance on it; in exchange, the client must forever give the blacksmith a small percentage of the money he/she makes using the weapon. Most swordsmen purchase their weapons from Raksha-Works. Many of the nine-blade masters endorse the company. Bronte, Izraphel, Siriti, Zethrall, Zect and Xenaph all use blades from Raksha-works. (Also Darion too (if that’s okay with Nyx)). Another reason they are so successful is because they work well with other fortune 5 companies; they buy their demonite from Gold-wheat Enterprises, then they use OMI and UMMI to help create their products. Raksha-Works has good relationships with all of these companies and they all make tons of money off each other. Company Networth: 695 million fermits The Swordsmen Association (SMA) This is the company that sort and assign Swordsmen to various missions, events and arranged-fights. Every-time a swordsman completes a quest, 25% of the money is sent to the SMA, 25% to their guild and they are allowed to keep the remaining 50% as profit. This means that 25% of the total profit of all official swordsmen is sent to the SMA. This would make the Swordsmen Association the 2nd richest cooperation in Morealm; the only thing is... they use a lot of the money to give back to the swordsmen. All certified swordsmen have free health-care and life-insurance because it is paid for by the SMA, this means that swordsmen get free treatment at hospitals and free healing at sanctuaries... and trust me... swordsmen get injured a lot. Company Networth: 470 million fermits Laughing Wolf This is like Morealm’s equivalent of “Starbucks” or “Mc Donalds” in our reality, the Laughing Wolf is a long, successful chain of inns, bars, pubs and taverns. Extremely popular for young adults, the middle-aged and the elderly; it represents the drinking culture of Morealm. Why is it so popular? Well, that is because it is very trendy and homely. The interior designs are basic but tidy, the food is served in large portions and to a good quality, and the drinks are the best in Morealm. Furthermore, each pub is equipped with a bulletin board for requests and missions for the brave and courageous, which makes it a very strong magnet for warriors and adventurers. This is where the “Laughing Wolf” really makes its money: eaves-dropping and spying. Every rumour, whisper of gossip and old war-story has passed through a Laughing Wolf pub at some point and certain people need that information. If there is any place for a villain to receive information on some brave warriors... or a hero to spy on treacherous assassins, it would be at their local Laughing Wolf. The waiters and maids that work at the pubs have a keen ear, they listen out for secrets. The unsuspecting adventurers, drunk and blabbering, accidently slip a piece of vital information and BAM! That information is sold out to a villain around in the back alley for a lot of money. That is how this seedy business made the Fortune 5. Company Networth: 381 million fermits